


decipher reflections from reality

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie buffs AU. Kyungsoo finds his importance in reflections. Baekhyun finds his in reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	decipher reflections from reality

**Author's Note:**

> **side pairings:** brief chanyeol/jongin, jongdae/yixing, mention of past onesided jongin/kyungsoo
> 
> originally posted at [sooheaven](http://sooheaven.livejournal.com/7340.html) for fatalfangirl, then reposted to my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/5249.html). thank you so much guai, morgan & emilie for being my betas!

 

* * *

 

  
**ACT I**

 

 

_SCENE I._

 

The first week of classes had been hectic; Kyungsoo was so preoccupied with the slew of homework that he didn't have time to work on his favourite assignment until the weekend was nearing its close. Convincing himself he'd been saving the best for last, he enters the cinema in high spirits, immediately welcoming the wave of air conditioning that washes over him.

In his highly anticipated film studies course, their first task is to watch a new foreign film and write a two-page paper analyzing its content, such as the cinematography, script, and direction. Then they would determine what was done successfully and what wasn't, and if the movie was memorable enough to include in future film studies courses. He would start the essay that night and hopefully complete it before his usual bedtime of 11pm.

Kyungsoo prefers going to the theater alone, but if asked, he wouldn't say it's because he doesn't have anyone to go with. Not that he's embarrassed by the fact, of course; Kyungsoo merely doesn't like being put in the spotlight. He'd probably just shrug and mutter something about it being "better that way."

Before, he would sometimes be accompanied by Junmyeon, who he'd always share the couple popcorn with (even though they weren't an actual couple: he supposed Junmyeon liked the convenience and intimacy of it), or the popcorn that included a small plastic toy for children (which Kyungsoo thought was ridiculously overpriced – even more so than the standard fare for movie theatre concessions – but the way his friend delighted in the trinket had him begrudgingly purchasing it anyway).

The political science student had transferred to a university in Busan at the beginning of the semester, and his best friend Jongin, whom Kyungsoo hasn't seen since he first began university, attends college hours away. The chili dogs he always sloppily ate during the films are not missed.

After his two companions had left him in Seoul, Kyungsoo had drawn in on himself further than ever before. He likes attending the movies alone, though. He is perfectly fine with having no one to bother him except for the mothers who insist on bringing their noisy children. His nervousness only shows in the uneasy drum of fingers on the countertops or the slight cough that itches at his throat, threatening to spill past his lips, and the way he flits around like a bird anxious to find shelter before a storm.

Besides, he isn't completely alone. He imagines he has his own special comrades accompanying him, ones that would never leave him: loyal hobbits and stubborn dwarves, courageous elves and cunning wizards that help guide him into Mordor without being targeted by Sauron. Together they had travelled through Middle Earth to reach their destination, fought monsters and overcame perilous obstacles. Going to the cinema with this scenario in mind becomes an otherworldly adventure, and he is able to complete his mission more easily.

He wanders through the atrium, his step light and his chin held a little higher than normal. It's a Sunday evening, so the theater isn't overly crowded; sparse groups of people gather by the concessions stand and the occasional couple drifts past, popcorn in hand and absorbed in each other's presence. He barely notices any of them, though, as he's engrossed in his fantasy.

However, his reverie is interrupted when a trill of laughter cuts through his ears like glass, and his eyes narrow into an accusatory glare in the direction of the culprit. Annoyance bubbles up within him like steadily growing flames licking at his patience, but he forces it down, willing himself to be calm. One of the elves, a tall fellow with long silvery hair, rests a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. It isn't worth it, becoming upset over a bout of obnoxious laughter. People will be people.

He sighs; and that's why he would no longer associate with them.

Kyungsoo evaluates the owner of the laughter critically. His back is facing Kyungsoo as he plays some mindless game to pass the time on one of the several large touchscreens decorating the walls. He jumps back momentarily and then leaps forward again, pushing buttons giddily. He has no one with him and his giggles are almost embarrassing, if Kyungsoo cared enough to pity him or pass a second glance.

Kyungsoo shrugs and continues on his way once the boy is drawn to another attraction: a screen that's able to take a photograph. He stops and lingers for a second, looking at him from his safe distance across the room as the boy strikes a flamboyant pose, jutting his hip out with his hand resting on it and his other held up in a peace sign. Kyungsoo's gaze flicks to the screen just before it stills, signifying the successful capture of the photo, and sees the brilliant flash of teeth molded into a wide, cheesy grin as his eyes squint into crescents.

What a strange character.

Forgetting about the boy that seems to be enjoying himself far too much, Kyungsoo goes to the self-service booth and picks out his movie and seat. He likes sitting in the middle, toward the back, though not too far away so he can't see the screen or hear the teenagers that lurk on the top row, propping their feet up on the seats in front of them and spilling popcorn like rainfall down on the lower rows.

Ticket in hand, he makes his way over to the concessions counter, scanning the colourful and bright electronic menu. He briefly thinks of Junmyeon when he sees the Disney toy on display if you bought the matching popcorn set. The chili dog reads "SOLD OUT" in bold letters next to its listing. Kyungsoo decides on the nachos because nachos are delicious, he reasons, and opens his mouth to order before an ahjussi speaks up beside him. He hadn't realized that he's next in line.

"Ah, sorry," he mumbles, stepping aside somewhat to give the man room. His fingers twitch and curl at his side, suddenly feeling very jittery. He has made a mistake. The man hadn't been rude about it. It's okay. He just hadn't been paying attention.

It's finally his turn to order, and so he does, asking for the nachos and getting a rather meager tray of round corn chips in return. He hesitates for a second, pondering what to get for a drink.

"A Sprite." He nods in affirmation, gathering both up in his hands once they're ready.

Kyungsoo has always been the kind of person who arrives at the movies early so he can get properly situated. He likes watching the previews for the new movies, too, and becomes easily irritated by those who walk into the theater just as the movie's starting, stumbling around in the darkness and hissing complaints at each other. Now with ten minutes left to spare, he gravitates toward the correct theater, number thirteen. He holds his nachos in one hand and balances the cup of Sprite, which is hanging precariously from his lips, in the other.

There it is again: that stupid laugh. His pricked ears pick up a loud "All right, thank you!" not far behind him and he turns his head to see the boy from earlier leaving the ticket checker. This time Kyungsoo recognizes him as one of his classmates and is immediately filled with dread. Film studies. He's probably here for their assignment, and judging by what little he knows about him, he had probably decided to do it last minute.

This kid, whose name he can't recall (doesn't care to, either), had tried to fill the entire first day with his chatter. The professor, an older man, had asked them what their favourite movie was. Kyungsoo had said _Casablanca_. The talkative student had said _Troll 2_.

Kyungsoo remembers going home with a headache.

He quickens his pace, desperately not wanting to be spotted. A confrontation is the last thing he needs.

He's nearly at his destination when he feels a slap on his back.

"Heyyyyy! Kyungsoo, right?"

Kyungsoo sputters and hunches over, quickly gripping the base of his drink so he doesn't spit it out. If that was supposed to be a jovial pat on the back signifying familiarity, it sure hadn't felt like it.

"Um," he manages after a moment, blinking. He really, _really_ doesn't want to be talking to this jokester right now. "Yes."

"I'm Byun Baekhyun! You're in my film studies class!"

"I know," he replies weakly. Byun Baekhyun grins even wider in response.

"Great! You must be here for the assignment, right? Nearly 12,000 won for a movie these days! Can you believe it?! What kind of prof would make us spend our hard-earned money on homework? We're poor college kids! I'm all for watching movies, but for like 1,000 won, you know? Or in class. Movie days are always fun."

Kyungsoo concludes that he wanted Byun Baekhyun to stop talking long ago. Like, before he ever met him.

"You're gonna watch _Now You See Me_ too, right? Let's watch it together!"

"Yes…" Kyungsoo squeaks, gaze falling to Baekhyun's arms, which are full of an overflowing tub of popcorn, a gigantic pickle, and a large Cola. All though he had complained about movies being over-priced, he had sure blown a lot of money on his abundant snack purchases.

"Awesome! Where's your seat?" He peers over his shoulder, looking at his ticket stub. "Oh, good, we're close!"

Kyungsoo decides almost immediately that he doesn't like Baekhyun. He doesn't really like anyone, but he really, really doesn't like Baekhyun.

Inside the theater, Baekhyun shamelessly takes the seat next to him. There aren't many people there yet, and Kyungsoo wonders vaguely if he has stolen someone's spot. He doesn't care much about the person whose seat has just been taken by one Byun Baekhyun; he just cares about how he is the unfortunate soul who has to suffer through sitting by him.

His classmate stuffs his oversized soda into Kyungsoo's drink holder and shifts in his seat, spilling a good amount of popcorn everywhere. Popcorn rains down on Kyungsoo's lap, mixing in with his nachos. He stares down at them in silent dismay.

"Shoot, sorry," Baekhyun apologizes, not bothering to keep his voice down. The lights would begin to dim in five minutes.

Kyungsoo says nothing, fixated on daintily picking the invasive snack out of his chips. When he looks up, lacking anything to do but sit and wait there awkwardly with Baekhyun's arm too close to him on the armrest, he sees that Baekhyun had begun to eat his pickle. _Eat_ isn't exactly the word, however: Kyungsoo watches, mortified, as he licks the moisture that has collected on its textured skin and then slowly sucks the pickle into his mouth. Baekhyun has a big mouth, he notes, and his shiny lips are stretched wide around the pickle's girth before he pulls it out with a loud _pop_! Kyungsoo blinks, completely mystified.

Baekhyun bites the tip of the pickled vegetable and slides it back inside his mouth half-way, sucking the insides and the juices out of it noisily and obscenely. It's entirely distracting and pretty disgusting and Kyungsoo stares with wide eyes, mesmerized. The other boy glances in his direction and removes the mangled, shriveled pickle long enough to flash him an impish grin. Kyungsoo, alarmed, shakes his head lightly as if to clear it.

He knew Byun Baekhyun was trouble when he first saw him.

Saving him from further embarrassment, the movie starts at approximately the right time, beginning with the tide of previews. Kyungsoo could still see Baekhyun in the glow of the massive screen, albeit with some difficulty, and his restless movements beside him are always in the periphery of his vision. The boy who had proudly introduced himself as a Radio, Television and Film major in class comments on every single preview after they're done, leaning over and chattering in Kyungsoo's ear. His breath smells like dill and vinegar. Kyungsoo hopes he'll shut up before the movie starts, at least.

But no such luck; Baekhyun is an enthusiastic commentator. The vocal college student laughed obnoxiously at all the wrong parts, his laughter echoing throughout the entire theater and ringing painfully in Kyungsoo's right ear. People turned around and glared more than once, but he didn't seem to notice. At one point, Baekhyun had "accidentally" slapped Kyungsoo's knee in a fit of laughter instead of his own, causing Kyungsoo to nearly jump from his seat. He chewed his popcorn with his mouth partially open and even had the audacity to reach over and grab one of Kyungsoo's precious nachos, taking a generous scoop of processed cheese sauce with him, of which he had a limited amount. Junmyeon and Jongin had known better than to touch his nachos. Kyungsoo almost misses their company, but finds himself desperately wishing he was alone right now.

After the movie is over, Kyungsoo feels mentally and emotionally exhausted, and it isn't because of any potentially draining plot elements. Baekhyun has no sense of personal space and had invaded his countless times before and during the film. He didn't enjoy the movie at all because Baekhyun had nothing short of ruined it for him. Kyungsoo likes watching movies in English and tries not to rely on subtitles too much, using what he knows from school and utilizing context clues to further his knowledge of the language, but he hadn't been able to concentrate with Baekhyun there. He feels that the translations are never completely accurate, and the original dialogue loses its essence once simplified into Korean, but they're still necessary to understand the movie better. Kyungsoo imagines his grasp on what the movie had been about isn't as strong as he wanted, thanks to Baekhyun.

With another startling blow to his back in parting, the smiling boy bids him goodbye.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Kyungsoo!"

_Class_. He groans inwardly. He isn't looking forward to seeing Baekhyun again tomorrow and his paper still needed to be written. At the moment, all he wants to do is sleep.

He decides that he really, really, _really_ doesn't like Baekhyun.

 

 

 

_SCENE II._

 

The next day, Kyungsoo doesn't like Baekhyun any better.

After class he had practically invited himself over to Kyungsoo's modest one-bedroom apartment, ignoring his sputtered protests. Every flustered excuse fell deaf on Baekhyun's ears. Kyungsoo wonders if he actually has a hearing problem or that he just hadn't made himself clear enough. Most likely, Baekhyun simply doesn't care. Reluctantly, Kyungsoo gave him his address and is expecting him in less than twenty minutes.

He scurries around the house, dusting off the TV – a very nice, very expensive 60 inch flat screen that he'd spent a year of working menial jobs to save up for – and straightening his extensive collection of DVDs and Blu-rays. He lays out several of his favourites on the coffee table – all the classics he's certain Baekhyun hasn't had the pleasure of viewing yet – and sits down on his couch, feet tapping on the floor with anticipation. Almost immediately, he stands up again and busies himself with some other unnecessary task. He doesn't know why he's so fidgety, but he supposes it's because he's working himself up, dreading spending more time with his classmate. This time especially, since they would be alone together.

Kyungsoo's fingers twitch agitatedly. He doesn't know how he'll make it through the evening. Suddenly, the all-too familiar feeling of being suffocated creeps up on him, an invisible pressure clawing at his throat and cutting off his windpipe. Choking, he scrambles for his inhaler, which is on the stand beside the couch. He brings it to his lips and presses down on the trigger, eyes fluttering closed as blessed relief floods his lungs.

Kyungsoo has never been good at strenuous physical activity, so he tries to avoid it as much as possible (besides the occasional weight-lifting, because he swears his shoulders will fill out _someday_ ). Oftentimes he only has to use his inhaler when he panics. His mother thinks it's all psychological. He'd like to ask her how she would be able to deal with the horrible feeling of being strangled on a regular basis.

He can do this. Bilbo Baggins was only a reclusive hobbit and he had managed to emerge from the dragon's lair unscathed. Baekhyun is no Smaug: he's just a bothersome college student Kyungsoo has the misfortune of being acquainted with.

Sometimes, though, he wishes he possessed an enchanted ring that he could slip on his finger whenever he wants to disappear.

Baekhyun's knocking is just as boisterous as his voice. Kyungsoo can hear him talking through the door, probably calling for him, but to him it's only an unintelligible jumble of noise. He lets his hand rest on the doorknob, hesitating, before swinging it open. The boy dons a snapback with the brim twisted around to the back, a bright blue hoodie and too-tight jeans. Without ceasing his endless babbling, he brushes past Kyungsoo (who's nearly jostled aside to let him through) and plops down on his couch unceremoniously.

"Your place is really tiny," Baekhyun observes when Kyungsoo finally begins to tune into his animated chatter.

"I live alone."

"Oh, it must get really lonely, then," he comments, eyes wandering everywhere except to Kyungsoo. The film studies major feels a rising sense of self-consciousness, hoping he'll refrain from make anymore careless remarks about his humble abode. In his short and tumultuous time of knowing Baekhyun, there are probably more to come. He's mildly surprised when he doesn't address any other problems.

"I like it." He does. He doesn't get lonely. Not really.

Baekhyun hums, as though he's mulling over his answer, but for once chooses to say nothing in reply. That is, until he brings up his roommate.

"I live with my friend. His name is Jongdae. He's pretty funny but he usually brings girls over and they're really loud—"

Kyungsoo cuts him off before he can go into detail about his roommate's sex life. He's baffled by Baekhyun's lack of tact. Even with his shortage of social cues, Kyungsoo knows better than to mention such things. Baekhyun is like the comic relief character in a movie that no one takes seriously because of the outrageous things he says.

"Would you like anything to drink?" His mind searches for something to keep Baekhyun's mouth occupied besides the words that tumble from them. "Tea?"

"I don't like tea. Do you like coffee? I'm going to take you to this coffee shop over by campus, it's my favourite," Baekhyun rambles breezily, like he's been planning it since they'd met. For all Kyungsoo knows, he could have just come up with the idea on the spot.

"Um. Why?" Kyungsoo blinks. People never ask to take him places, let alone act as though he's already agreed to their offer. Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun even has it in him to ask for other people's consent first.

"Because I want to." Much like when he'd invited himself over to Kyungsoo's apartment, Baekhyun isn't going to take no for an answer. The light-haired boy reclines against the cushions, draping his arms over the top of the couch. His gaze flicks around the narrow room again. "From what I've seen so far, you seem kind of closed-off. Maybe getting some fresh air will be good for you?"

"You don't have to do that."

Baekhyun waves him off like he's a godsend to Kyungsoo: like he shouldn't feel burdened by his excessive kindness, and that he's doing it out of the goodness of his heart, helping him fix a problem Kyungsoo doesn't think he has. He holds back a derisive snort.

"Do you have soda?"

Kyungsoo only has Vitaminwater. Setting a bottle down carefully on the table next to the couch, he uses a coaster so his furniture doesn't get ruined. He's attentive to things like that. Baekhyun apparently is not, because after chugging down half the beverage, he neglects to put it back on the coaster. Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably, still standing off to the side and eyeing Baekhyun warily.

Baekhyun gets up off the sofa and walks over to one of the shelf organizer towers beside his television, which displays rows upon rows of movies. He bends over with his hands drumming on his knees, rocking back and forth on his heels as he examines the titles.

After a thorough inspection, he pulls back and straightens to his full height, frowning slightly. He blows air from between his lips in a discouraged sigh.

"You aren't a big fan of comedy, are you?"

"I have _Fargo_ ," he responds plainly.

"That movie was weird."

Kyungsoo purses his lips.

"Where's the good stuff? Like _Zoolander_ , _Dumb and Dumber_ , _Anchorman_ , _Superbad_ , _Dodgeball_ . . . Y'know, all the interesting movies?"

The shorter boy stares at him blankly. "I don't own any of those," he says a little coldly.

"But have you seen them at least?" Baekhyun falls back on the couch, carding through the movies laid out on the table.

"I haven't."

The RTVF major squints up at him. Then he slowly shakes his head, returning his attention to the viewing options before him. Kyungsoo sits down on the couch, introducing each film and pronouncing the titles in nearly flawless, unaccented English. He has always done well in his English classes, impressing his teachers with his deliberate enunciation. Baekhyun, however, seems unimpressed. Kyungsoo quickly learns that it's because of the movie choices rather than his diction.

"Are they all in black and white?"

Kyungsoo stalls, fingers gripping his own knees, which are pressed firmly together as he tries to take up as little room as possible. He's particularly skilled at shrinking down to an even smaller size despite his already petite stature. "Most of them, but some of them aren't."

"Movies in black and white are so lame though? I don't know how you can even watch them." Baekhyun's lips twitch into a frown – almost a pout – as he folds his arms across his chest.

"The lack of colour shouldn't matter. They're all still great films."

The movies had been painstakingly selected to enlighten his decidedly uncultured companion, including several classics and critically-acclaimed films such as _Schindler's List_ , _Rear Window_ , _The Godfather_ , _Casablanca_ , and _The Shawshank Redemption_. He'd put a personal favourite, _The Lord of the Rings_ , off to the side, in case the original movies are too heavy in content for Baekhyun. He feels that every person should watch these flicks early on in their life, and so far it appears that the aspiring talk show host has been deprived of that opportunity.

Begrudgingly, Baekhyun points to the Hitchcock masterpiece and Kyungsoo obediently puts it in the DVD player, settling back into his spot beside the taller boy once the main menu appears. He watches the screen intently; no matter how many times he's seen it before, it's still one of his favourites. Just fifteen minutes into the movie, though, Baekhyun heaves an incredibly loud and very impolite sigh, sinking further into the couch's cushions as he drapes his arm across the back of the couch.

Kyungsoo leans forward slightly, very aware of Baekhyun's hand dangling near his neck, fingertips threatening to brush against his skin. Five minutes pass and Kyungsoo eventually relaxes, no longer tense, and once again becomes absorbed in the plot. Five more minutes and he feels Baekhyun's slender fingers tapping on his skin and crawling up the space between his neck and shoulder. He jerks away instantly, feeling an involuntary tremble jolt down his spine, and glances at the boy beside him. Baekhyun looks at him, raising a brow at his reaction.

"Are you okay?"

He'd withdrawn his wandering fingers and watches him with idle expectation. It's clear that he had no ill or salacious intentions and that he'd just been bored. Kyungsoo swallows hard and shakes his head, but then realizes it was the wrong response and quickly bobs his head in a nod.

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Baekhyun says only somewhat suspiciously, his attention rebounding to the TV. Kyungsoo makes sure to create a little more room between them to avoid another confrontation. He isn't used to being touched.

Baekhyun falls asleep half-way through the movie, his soft snores alerting Kyungsoo. He tries calling his name, first quietly, and then loudly. It works initially, but rousing him a second time is more difficult. He nudges him in the ribs with his elbow, silently marveling at how warm he is, and succeeds in finally stirring him from his slumber. His eyes are still lidded and begin drooping further after a few more minutes of his sleep-induced stupor. Kyungsoo gives up the third time he drifts off.

He wakes up two minutes before the end of the film and leaves with a promise of coffee later that Friday.

Kyungsoo is at least looking forward to the few days' reprieve.

 

 

 

_SCENE III._

 

"What do you want?"

Kyungsoo scans the menu of the small coffee shop and mutters something about a vanilla latte.

"Two vanilla lattes, please! Large!"

Before Kyungsoo can reach for his wallet, Baekhyun leads him to a corner in the back of the store, claiming two plush burgundy armchairs. Baekhyun leaves him to seat himself as the barista calls out their order, returning with two giant mugs of steaming coffee.

"I could have paid for it, you know," he mumbles, slumping in his chair as he accepts defeat. He cradles the latte in his hands, breathing in. The aroma of vanilla wafts from it, warm and inviting. That combined with the incredibly comfortable chair instantly calms him. He takes a sip, mindful not to burn his tongue.

"No way! It's no problem." Baekhyun flashes him a beaming smile, showing his blinding white teeth. Kyungsoo notices how sharp his canines look, almost throwing off his charming aura, and he has to look away. His gaze averts to the window, watching the people walking by in a rush. Everything feels slower here, like they have more spare time to spend. The gentle murmur of voices and the sound of coffee beans being grounded are more soothing than jarring.

"I really like it here," Baekhyun says, following Kyungsoo's gaze. Kyungsoo's eyes move back to Baekhyun, regarding his angular profile and placid expression. "I come here sometimes to relax when school or life gets too busy, you know. It's nice to just take a break."

"It is," he agrees quietly, wondering what Baekhyun is like when he's stressed. He doesn't strike him as the type to get easily frustrated.

"What do you do, Kyungsoo? What do you like to do when you have free time?" He leans in closer and Kyungsoo stops himself from instinctively leaning back. "Watch boring old movies?" His voice is teasing, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Kyungsoo mulls it over. "I read about movies."

Baekhyun exhales rapidly through his nose, not quite a snort. "What else?"

"I write about movies?"

"And let me guess: when you aren't doing those things, you're thinking about movies?"

He is correct. Kyungsoo sits in silence, thinking this is the time he's supposed to start feeling awkward. He doesn't. He likes all of those things and doesn't feel any guilt from them. He avidly reads film reviews online and even writes his own. His dream is to become a film critic, maybe a screenwriter – maybe even a director, one day.

"Is your life a movie, Kyungsoo?"

No, but he imagines he lives in the worlds the movies create.

And he is perfectly content with that.

 

 

 

_SCENE IV._

 

After much badgering, Kyungsoo ends up in Baekhyun's shared apartment that weekend, forced to watch one of Baekhyun's favourite movies "as a fair trade." Baekhyun's apartment fits the mold of a typical young male college student's dwelling place: unorganized and littered with unwashed clothing, textbooks, and other miscellaneous debris. Kyungsoo moves with caution, tip-toeing his way to the sofa in the apartment's living room. Baekhyun shoves aside a heap of god-knows-what that previously occupied his spot on the couch and Kyungsoo sits down like he would on a public toilet.

"Jongdae's out so we can be as loud as we want!"

_Excellent_ , Kyungsoo thinks dryly. It isn't like Baekhyun needs more reasons to be louder than usual.

Baekhyun places three DVDs on the table. Kyungsoo squints at them worriedly.

"Do I get to choose?" He asks.

"No, it's a series. We're watching _Jackass_."

" _Jackass_?" Kyungsoo echoes, deliberately enunciating the two syllables slowly.

Watching _Jackass_ has to be Baekhyun's idea of torture, Kyungsoo reasons. He's seeking revenge for making him watch a movie he'd fallen asleep to, even though he'd been the one who had picked it out. In that case, Kyungsoo assumes he's paying Baekhyun back for buying him coffee as well. The dark-haired boy has no idea why anyone would put together a concoction of stupidity and grotesque stunts like this and decide to film it (he had been shocked to find out they had been shown in theaters), and why anyone would watch it – let alone _enjoy_ watching it.

By the end of the first installment, he thinks that maybe he hates Johnny Knoxville and his gang of deranged lunatics more than he hates Byun Baekhyun. Then again, Baekhyun is the one who had subjected him to this torment.

Before Kyungsoo can stop him, Baekhyun is jumping up from his seat and excitedly popping in the next disc. Kyungsoo feels his stomach (which had been churning uncomfortably throughout the film) sink with dread. He swallows his complaints and remains seated, frowning at the screen with wide eyes while Baekhyun laughs uproariously beside him.

Kyungsoo doesn't make it through _Jackass 3D: The Uncut Version_. His hand flies to his mouth before he stands up abruptly, darting to the bathroom to seek solace. The condition of the bathroom doesn't help hold him over any and he vomits into the toilet bowl that's in desperate need of cleaning. He involuntarily sinks to his knees, figuring he'll be there for a while, and feels a hand rubbing comforting circles into his back as he delicately clings to the very unsanitary rim of the toilet bowl.

"Sorry, buddy," he hears Baekhyun saying over the sound of his retching, "that one was a little intense. I thought you could make it."

It's very fitting that Baekhyun likes those movies, because Baekhyun is a jackass.

Kyungsoo considers calling him one of the various expletives the _Jackass_ crew are fond of saying but is overcome with another wave of nausea, causing him to choke on his words.

"What kind of nickname is Steve-O anyway," he croaks out when he can manage speech, resting his cheek on the cool porcelain of the toilet seat.

Baekhyun laughs softly and pats him on the back, gently this time. "Let me get you something to drink—"

Interrupting him, the front door slams shut and the muffled sound of something being rammed into the wall fills the open bathroom, followed by gasping breaths and other sounds that aren't very hard to distinguish. Kyungsoo freezes.

"Oh, Jongdae must be back."

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo turn their heads to see two bodies tangled around each other stumbling into view. They appear not to notice them, too busy furiously making out with one another. Kyungsoo looks on in shock.

The figure whose back is facing them presses a smaller boy against the wall, lifting him up while legs wrap around his waist. He kisses down his neck as Jongdae's melodious moans pour from his mouth.

Baekhyun frowns.

"That isn't a girl."

The main aggressor turns his head slightly so they could see his profile as he bites down on Jongdae's shoulder.

"Hey, that's Yixing!"

Kyungsoo returns his attention to the toilet bowl, gagging. Watching Baekhyun's roommate passionately make out with someone tops off the list of things he hadn't needed to see today.

 

 

 

_SCENE V._

 

After a week of incessant nagging (Kyungsoo is still traumatized by the _Jackass_ fiasco), Kyungsoo finally gives in. Baekhyun is taking him to the aquarium.

It has always been difficult for him to refuse Baekhyun's efforts. In the end, the persistent aspiring talk show host always wins. He guesses it has something to do with his natural-born persuasion skills.

"It's like watching a movie – like a nature documentary or something – only in real life!" Baekhyun wriggles his hips through the turnstile after buying his ticket. Kyungsoo slides through with a little more grace and apprehension. "Like a live action _Finding Nemo_!"

"Great," Kyungsoo says, unimpressed. He doesn't know what to expect because he isn't a fan of nature documentaries (is Baekhyun, even?) and he's never seen the Pixar-Disney collaboration.

When Kyungsoo thinks of the sea, he imagines thousands of miles of the dark unknown, with depths even more terrifying and uncertain. He thinks of primal creatures and sludge, weeds that can drag you down to ghastly sunken ships and jagged pitch-black valleys. Andy Dufresne romanticizes the ocean in _The Shawshank Redemption_ , claiming it's a warm place with no memory. Kyungsoo has never seen the Pacific but he has to disagree.

They pass by a few small tanks integrated in the wall holding several colourful little fish, but nothing larger than what a person would have in their house. Baekhyun runs over to one of the displays, putting his face up to the glass. Kyungsoo tries not to roll his eyes.

"They're just fish," he says.

"Look at this one!" Baekhyun points to a fish whose mouth resembles a suction cup, fastened to the glass. Baekhyun turns around and mimics its expression, managing to look both ridiculous and embarrassing at the same time, a feat that isn't difficult to achieve for the RTVF major. Kyungsoo brings the back of his hand up to his mouth, hiding a giggle despite himself. Baekhyun notices, however, and his face breaks out into a wide grin. His step is lighter as he moves onto the next hallway. Kyungsoo trails after him, a little more curious than before.

This room is dimly-lit with black lights backing each tank, giving off a soft neon glow. Baekhyun goes ahead of him with an enamored " _oooh_ ," peering into the first tank. Clusters of tiny, puffy jellyfish float around the blue water, pale and ethereal. Kyungsoo comes up beside him and leans in closer, studying the gossamer creatures. He imagines if he touches them, they'd deflate. They are nothing more than water and air, like tiny clouds. The next tank contains more of the luminous alien creatures, these with thread-like tentacles and ornate frills. The dangling, gently swaying strings look as delicate as spider-webs catching in the sunlight. Their purple-tinted hoods expand and contract like lungs as they bob in different directions.

The following chamber is massive, on a much larger scale than the previous ones. The opposing wall is almost completely made up of glass, looking not unlike a movie theater screen. As Kyungsoo walks closer to the towering display he becomes mesmerized by its vastness. Dark shapes swim behind the cerulean glass and he realizes they're fish: hundreds of them, an array of sizes ranging from medium to large. The entire room is bathed in an ultramarine phosphorescence, reflections projecting rippling waves on the walls. He stands in awe in front of the tank, captivated by the sight. A sunfish drifts by lazily as sleek-bodied sharks swiftly cut through the water, steered by their long tails. He suddenly feels dwarfed by all that the tank holds: the fish that swim past in varying degrees of speeds, an entire ecosystem living behind the glass.

He doesn't know how long he stands there – maybe he had moved a bit, his feet carrying his body without him being conscious of it – but he notices Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye, hanging back and watching him. The boy smiles at him from across the room before turning away. He walks on to the next area as if in a dream, still marveling over the view.

The last section of the aquarium is devoted to tide pools, large low-rise tanks sprawled across the floor. People are able to stick their hands in the water and explore what each fabricated tide pool holds. Baekhyun, of course, takes the initiative and goes right up to the pools, palms flat on top of the boulders lining the edge of the tank. He dips his fingers in experimentally before pulling them out and flicking the moisture off. In two brisk movements he shoves his shirt sleeve up past his elbow and plunges nearly his entire arm into the water. Kyungsoo looks on with nothing short of amazement, but after shaking his head he figures he shouldn't be surprised by Baekhyun's reckless actions.

"Kyungsoo! Come play in the tide pool with me! Hehe."

The dark-haired boy steps up to the pool tentatively, gazing into the transparent water. Despite its clearness, he wonders how contaminated it can possibly be, where living creatures eat and secrete waste in.

"Come on! Don't be a baby," Baekhyun taunts, threatening to splash water in his direction.

Kyungsoo begrudgingly pokes the water with his fingertip, barely breaching the surface. He withdraws it quickly. The water is frigid; it doesn't feel right.

"Do it or I'll push you in," Baekhyun warns, but his voice is warm and playful. Kyungsoo sighs and submerges all five of his fingers. A dark, flat shape darts by underneath them and he pulls them out again, feeling a jolt of fear.

"A stingray? Aren't those poisonous?"

"I don't think these ones have stingers," Baekhyun replies nonchalantly. "Or they're too small. Just don't touch their tails."

Kyungsoo snorts. How can he sound so calm in the face of danger? Of course, the aquarium probably wouldn't put anything that could harm them in the pools.

Baekhyun has cornered a resting bat ray, stroking down its back. He giggles and makes a face.

"It's slimy," he complains, wiping his hand off on Kyungsoo's sleeve. Kyungsoo's eyes grow twice their normal size as Baekhyun cackles, dancing away to avoid getting hit. After overcoming his initial shock and disgust and making sure his shirt is still in acceptable condition, he lifts his balled fist and stalks toward the taller boy, his face set in determination. Baekhyun cowers, tittering with nervous laughter as he holds up his arms as a makeshift shield.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kyungsoo backs down, rapping his knuckles on the light-haired boy's head in passing. He returns to the edge of the pool as Baekhyun wanders elsewhere (probably far away from Kyungsoo) and timidly reaches in to pet the motionless ray. The glide of his palm down its spine is smooth. It feels like velvet.

Baekhyun waddles up to him moments after he withdraws his arm, holding out a limp orange starfish.

"I brought you a star," Baekhyun says with a slight pout to his lower lip. His expression brightens when he speaks again, however. "Because you're a star!"

Kyungsoo glances at one of the signs near the pools.

"You aren't supposed to take anything out of the tank," he tells him.

"My dad and I used to go fishing when I was younger. It can stay out of water for a few minutes," he reasons.

"Put it back."

"Okay," Baekhyun says, slinking off dejectedly.

He returns a minute later with a magenta-coloured spiked ball in his cupped hands. "I was wrong. You aren't a star, you're just a spiny sea urchin," he says.

Kyungsoo eyes him critically. "How can you even hold that?"

"It doesn't hurt."

Baekhyun has nothing else to show him. He idly runs his fingers through the slightly sticky tentacles of a sea anemone, jumping to attention when Kyungsoo decides it's time to leave.

They have seafood that night and Baekhyun says it's in bad taste. Kyungsoo ignores his comments, thinking of how he'd caught Baekhyun looking at him earlier in the aquarium. He stabs his jjampong with his metal chopsticks, impaling a piece of squid, and jabs Baekhyun's hand with them when he tries to steal some shrimp out of his bowl. Kyungsoo advises him to eat his mackerel.

 

 

 

_SCENE VI._

 

Slowly, Baekhyun draws Kyungsoo out of his shell and out of his apartment, coaxing him with promises of " _It'll be fun!_ " and " _It'll be good for you!_ " He ends up being dragged to various locations and attractions by his over-eager guide, resentfully finding some enjoyment in their outings. It always helps that he usually gets a free meal out of them.

He and Baekhyun go to the planetarium next. Baekhyun has a peculiar interest in stars and outer space, and he's visited the planetarium a few times his with his astronomy class. "It was kind of boring at first but then we went here and I was like, wow! This is some pretty cool shit!" Baekhyun rambles on about the physics of the universe and all the fascinating things he'd learned in class, and Kyungsoo can't help but feel intimidated by what he's describing as he enters the dome-shaped auditorium. The universe is even more vast and unknown than the ocean.

"Do you know how many stars there are out there? It's an unfathomable number. Astronomers have no clue how big the universe even is. It may be endless."

Kyungsoo squirms in his seat uncomfortably, unwilling to dwell on the idea for too long. The seats are rather quality: padded and easily reclinable and not unlike the chairs in a cinema. But since this is a sky theater and it's required that they look up at the ceiling, they're able to recline almost all the way back to ensure that no necks will be strained while artificial stargazing. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo lean back in their chairs simultaneously with a smattering of other viewers in the rotunda, shifting in their seats to get comfortable. The show lasts for over an hour.

Kyungsoo's eyes adjust to the pitch-black darkness slowly as an almost haunting ambience starts up and drifts into his ears. It is an ethereal melody that mostly incorporates harps, which reminds him of the twinkling of stars, somehow: if they emitted a sound that could be woven into music. It's ultimately relaxing and sweeps over him in soothing waves. Looking up at the rounded ceiling, a pinpoint of light glimmers in the center of the screen, growing brighter and brighter. More and more incandescent pinpricks of light gradually appear until a panorama of the celestial heavens is projected onto the curvature of the ceiling.

The narrative is one of those disembodied voices that could belong to a god, calming yet powerful, but unfortunately instilling sleepiness into those who listen and casting them into a dream-like state. All though initially captivated by the prismatic display, the two boys are lulled into a slumber that lasts past the end of the program. Most nights they'd stayed up much too late watching movies together and foregoing sleep, hence their drowsiness. Last night they had marathoned the original _Star Wars_ trilogy, sparking Baekhyun's idea of visiting the planetarium.

One of the employees in charge of cleaning the theater takes notice and tells them to leave. Kyungsoo is first to stir, feeling a weight on his shoulder and something soft against his cheek. The faint smell of strawberries reaches him and he glances down at a mess of pale hair. Baekhyun had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and in his sleep, Kyungsoo had gravitated towards him and rested his head on top of Baekhyun's.

He pulls away, shaking the other awake. Baekhyun is slow to wake as he groggily looks up at him with glossy eyes. The corner of his lips is shiny from where he'd started to drool. He licks them hastily, blinking up at Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm? 'Soo?"

Kyungsoo's breath catches in his throat. He's never paid this much attention to what Baekhyun is like when he wakes up. His voice fluctuates between being slightly raspy and thick with sleep. The shorter boy stands up abruptly.

"It's time to leave."

Baekhyun recovers and follows him out of the theater, praising the star show they hadn't even managed to get through part-way. Kyungsoo hums quietly in acknowledgement, the scent of Baekhyun's shampoo still clinging to his skin.

 

 

_END OF ACT I._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**ACT II**

 

_SCENE I._

 

The signature knock on his door at six in the morning wakes Kyungsoo up, and he swings the door open to see Baekhyun standing there in an orange-and-black coat and a huge backpack.

"Pack your bags! We're going camping!"

Two hours later they're on a bus headed for the mountains. Baekhyun has graciously provided him with a matching coat that he tries his best to disappear into, letting the collar and hood swallow him up.

"You look like a turtle," Baekhyun remarks.

Kyungsoo has never been camping. He's never been to the mountains, either, and he doesn't exactly trust Baekhyun's equal lack of experience enough to feel safe doing this. However, like most occasions, Baekhyun hadn't given him much of a choice. Kyungsoo just hopes neither of them ends up falling off a cliff.

The hike up the mountain has Kyungsoo wheezing and relying on his inhaler more than once. Baekhyun eyes him warily, cracking jokes about him being an old man or asking for reassurance that he isn't going to pass out. If he does, Baekhyun offered to carry him bridal-style the rest of the way. The struggling boy breathlessly refuses, taking another hit from his inhaler. Sometimes Baekhyun is too much.

It's all worth it in the end. He's taken up telling himself that it'll be worth it once they finally reach the mountain's peak, because then he can shove Baekhyun over the edge. He's about ready to, as soon as he recovers from panting like an overheated dog with his hands on his knees. Baekhyun comes to a halt several yards ahead of him, his back turned.

"Kyungsoo, come look at this." He can't distinguish the emotion in his voice.

Kyungsoo draws in another breath and laboriously propels himself forward, coming up to stand beside Baekhyun when he speaks again.

"Wow."

All the plots he'd formulated involving Baekhyun's demise vanish as soon as he sees what Baekhyun is seeing. The view is stunning: a valley that cascades down into a small turquoise stream, the slope blanketed with deep emerald pines and other foliage. The azure sky above the backdrop of mountains is strung with sparse, wispy clouds that encircle the mountaintops. The air is clearer at this altitude, more so than in the city, and even though it's thinner, Kyungsoo feels that he can breathe more easily (after he's recovered from having the breath knocked out of him by the awe-inspiring sight).

"It's beautiful," Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo reluctantly tears his eyes away from the mountainside to glance at him. His face seems to glow with a blush rouging his cheeks from the cold, harsh breeze and exertion from the trip. He can't stare for long before he looks away.

"It is."

As cliché as it sounds in his head, on top of this mountain Kyungsoo has never felt more alive.  
When he's no longer humbled into stillness by his surroundings, he's aware of his body thrumming with an energy that has previously been untapped. The scenery is better than it has ever been depicted in any movie. It's real. Right there, in this moment, he's experiencing life. And he's living it with Baekhyun.

The urge to say something bubbles up in his throat, threatening to spill from his lips. Instead, he sucks in a breath and yells incoherently into the canyon, hearing his voice echo and successfully startling a couple of tourists nearby who are also enjoying the sight. The call jerks his companion out of his trance. Until now, the embarrassing one has never been Kyungsoo.

"You're crazy! You've finally done it. You've snapped. You're insane," Baekhyun exclaims, but he wears a pleased expression. He giddily joins in with Kyungsoo's yelling, scaring the few stragglers away. Their voices meld with each other, creating a single, drawn-out shout.

To quote Walt Whitman: _"I sound my barbaric yawp over the roofs of the world."_

Setting up the tent before dusk is a trying endeavor. Baekhyun had bought it from one of the home stores and pores over the instructions with a puzzled look on his face, frowning every so often. Kyungsoo helps pitching the tent, gifted with a little more knowledge about engineering and the way things work, and in an hour it's decently inhabitable.

They start a fire (Baekhyun attempts rubbing two sticks together before forlornly retrieving a matchbook from his pocket) and lay out a blanket to cover the earth once night falls. Reclining on their backs, they lay beside each other with their eyes on the stars. It isn't too different from the nightscape the planetarium had painted, black velvet sky dappled with scintillating lights.

Baekhyun stretches, cat-like, with a strangled sigh of content. He folds his arms behind his head to use as a pillow while Kyungsoo lays still.

"You can't see stars like this in the city," Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo has never bothered looking for stars in Seoul.

"This is better than the planetarium," Kyungsoo states.

"Yeah. This is real."

The passing wind chills him and he shivers. He moves closer to Baekhyun, searching for warmth. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind. He maps constellations and planets, naming each one and telling Kyungsoo their stories. His insight isn't extensive, though, and Kyungsoo wonders how much he's making up. He soon moves onto something else, pointing out one of the billions of stars above them, and Kyungsoo follows his finger and thinks he knows which he's directing him to.

"See that? That's your star!"

The shorter boy side-eyes him. "Why?"

"Because it's really small but it shines so brightly."

Kyungsoo falls silent. After a few minutes he pipes up again.

"That one, there," he says quietly.

"Which one?" He doesn't have to see Baekhyun to know that he's squinting for it.

"That one."

"Which?" The excitement in his voice turns into frustration.

Kyungsoo jabs his finger into Baekhyun's side, making him squeal, and then forces him to pay attention to his finger when he lifts it again.

"Look, stupid. That's yours."

Baekhyun lets out a huff. "There are too many to tell."

Kyungsoo lowers his finger. "I think that one's mine, actually," he murmurs.

"No way. I know your star best."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Baekhyun chirps.

It's too dark for Baekhyun to tell that Kyungsoo had been pointing at him.

They retire to their tent once it's time to sleep, zipping themselves into sleeping bags that hug their bodies. Baekhyun wiggles close to Kyungsoo, like an endearing grub, and he can feel his hot breath on his neck. He opens his eyes, body going rigid, but is distracted by an intense glowing above him.

"Are those—"

"I stuck glow-in-the-dark stars on the roof so we can see the stars right before we go to sleep," Baekhyun chortles.

Kyungsoo slowly relaxes, appreciating the added warmth as Baekhyun snuggles closer. It's silly, because the pale green phosphorescence can't compare to the brilliance outside, but he finds some comfort in the effort as he closes his eyes. Their emitted light remains tattooed on the inside of his eyelids as he falls asleep.

 

 

 

_SCENE II._

 

Romance isn't one of Kyungsoo's favourite movie genres ( _Casablanca_ is an exception), and Baekhyun likes complaining about chick flicks, but one evening they find themselves sitting on Kyungsoo's couch and watching _A Walk to Remember_. The next day Baekhyun propositions _The Princess Bride_ , and so they watch that, even though Kyungsoo has to listen to his Inigo Montoya impression (which honestly isn't half-bad) and endure him yelling _"Inconceivable!"_ the rest of the week. The following night is _The Notebook_ , and then two nights later, _Romeo + Juliet_ (Baekhyun's choice again). They're on a romance kick and they can't get out of it, and on the fifth day Baekhyun pops in the disc for _Moulin Rouge!_ and settles back onto the sofa next to Kyungsoo.

"Elephant Love Medley" comes on and Nicole Kidman's and Ewan McGregor's voices fill the room. The film studies major can't help but feel his attention move elsewhere, namely to the boy sitting beside him.

Kyungsoo has a problem. The romance movies are really getting to his head and he can't keep his thoughts from wandering back to Baekhyun every time he imagines something. His head is full of scenarios and clichés that involve him and Baekhyun together, reenacting scenes that make him grimace. But he keeps letting Baekhyun hang around him, keeps letting him choose the movies, and keeps letting himself think of things he'd like to do with Baekhyun. Baekhyun is a problem.

"Come What May" is the song that plays when Baekhyun leans over and kisses him. His lips are warm and soft against his, and Kyungsoo has half the mind to let Baekhyun go further, but he snaps out of it quickly.

Kyungsoo stands up abruptly. His lips are tingling and he's shaking.

"You need to leave."

Baekhyun merely looks at him and walks out of his apartment without a word.

That's the end of their romance film marathon.

 

 

 

 

 

_SCENE III._

 

A couple weeks later they meet with each other again, acting as though nothing had happened between them.

It had been Kyungsoo's first kiss.

Somehow the topic of their conversation digresses into Baekhyun telling Kyungsoo about his favourite actresses. It's probably because of the Korean drama that's playing on the television as background noise.

"Han Chaeyoung is kinda old but she's still hot," Baekhyun says off-handedly, glancing at the TV. "You know?"

"I guess." Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders noncommittally.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "Who do you like?"

He thinks for a second. "Amanda Seyfried is a decent actress."

"Yeah, but do you think she's hot? She's got those big creepy eyes going on, sorta like you," Baekhyun observes.

"Her character in _Les Misérables_ is fairly attractive," Kyungsoo supposes.

"Not the character. The actress, the actress. Do you think the actress is hot?" He might detect some exasperation in Baekhyun's voice.

"I . . ." A frown creases his lips. "Think so?" To tell the truth, he's never really thought of her that way.

"Are you like, fictisexual or something?"

"Is that even a word?" Kyungsoo inquires, narrowing his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Baekhyun throws his hands up in the air dismissively.

"I think Marius' love for Cosette was based mostly off of her looks, and since Amanda Seyfried plays Cosette, then yes. She is attractive."

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo blankly for a few long moments before slowly shaking his head.

"You're weird."

The smaller boy bites his lip. He feels a twinge of something that he can't quite place and curls his hands into fists, bunching the material of his jeans.

Kyungsoo avoids Baekhyun at school and ignores his calls for days. Baekhyun came over to his apartment once but he'd lain in bed, refusing to answer. Eventually one evening he listens to the copious amount of voicemails on his phone after Baekhyun calls again, adding another to the tally.

He lays motionless on his bed, phone resting against his ear. The first message plays and he notices that Baekhyun's voice sounds slightly different when it's recorded.

_"Hey, I'm sorry I called you weird, okay? I didn't mean it like that, or whatever you thought."_

Next message.

_"Actually, I think you're pretty attractive. More than those actresses, even. Definitely more than Amanda Seyfried."_

Kyungsoo has to wait a few minutes before he can continue onto the next recording.

_"You know how I said I'd date Han Chaeyoung even though she'd be like my sugar momma? Well, I'd rather date you."_

He pauses for several more moments before he hits play again.

_"Like, I like guys, too. I like you."_

Kyungsoo can feel his heart pounding in his chest. It isn't a pleasant feeling.

_"I just—I really like it when I can make you smile and laugh. You have a heart-shaped mouth, you know that?"_ He didn't. _"It's really cute."_

_"I'm… I'm sorry I kissed you, too, that one time. I just really wanted to."_

Baekhyun's voice changes in the next message. His phone alerts him that he called the day following the previous messages.

_"Shit, ignore that last message. I was drunk."_

He is dismayed to find that his heartbeat doesn't slow down by much.

_"I hope this doesn't mean you're never gonna talk to me again."_

That's the end of his voicemails. He lets his phone fall back onto the bed and lies awake for another hour before finally falling asleep.

He can't stop thinking about what Baekhyun had said.

Kyungsoo wakes up several hours later in a panic. He turns on his laptop and hopes that his friend Jongin is still awake. He probably is: if he hasn't changed much since going to college, he'd still be up playing videogames because it's the weekend. The boy feels some relief seeing the green online icon next to Jongin's name in his list of contacts and calls him up. All though they've been friends since elementary school, they haven't really kept in touch after graduating high school. Their Skype calls and texts have become less and less frequent over the years. Kyungsoo figures out only after clicking the call button that using his phone would have been easier, but he desperately wants to see his friend's face.

Jongin answers on the fourth ring. His face swims up on the display, slightly pixilated, and his room – or what appears to be his room – is dark except for the glow of his computer screen. His friend looks surprised to see him, as it's been a handful of months since they've last contacted each other, and Kyungsoo realizes that he must look distressed. He tries smoothing out his expression, checking the small box in the corner of the video that shows his reflection.

"Kyungsoo!" He crows affectionately, grinning despite his perceived worry. "How are you?"

"Jongin. I like someone." Kyungsoo isn't one for trivialities.

His friend's boyish visage is unchanging. "Yeah? From what movie?"

"No. Not from a movie. Like a real person." He takes a deep, uneven breath, his eyes fluttering closed. "I like a real person."

Jongin whistles lowly. "I never thought I'd see the day." That doesn't make him feel any better. "Honestly, Kyungsoo, I'm proud of you."

Kyungsoo buries his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Do they like you back?"

He thinks of the kiss. _"I like you."_

"I don't know." There's a beat. "Yes. I think. I don't know."

"Can I tell you something?"

Kyungsoo lets him.

"I actually liked you back in high school. I never did anything, though, because I knew you'd just be confused by my feelings." His friend laughs softly.

At first, Kyungsoo doesn't comprehend what he's saying. "Why . . . ?"

"Why did I like you? Or why didn't I tell you I liked you?" There's a buzzing sound and Kyungsoo assumes Jongin's phone is vibrating, but he ignores it. "You aren't a bad person, Kyungsoo. People want to be around you, and it's okay for you to want to be around other people, too. Especially those you like. But I knew you weren't ready for something like that, so I didn't tell you. It would have complicated things."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"I want to encourage you, I guess. If you like them, then hold onto them."

"This has never happened to me before." Until Baekhyun happened, a lot of things had never happened to him before.

"You'll learn. I believe in you." Jongin pauses. "If anything, just do like they do in the movies. They aren't real, but they're an example."

Kyungsoo wants to groan. "I've had enough of romance movies. I'm not going to follow their advice. People sometimes end up dying."

He laughs. Off to the side, his phone vibrates again. "You know, I'm dating someone right now, actually. His name is Chanyeol. He's really loud and has terrible taste in movies. He's the one that keeps texting me right now."

"That sounds like Baekhyun."

"Is that the person you like?"

He hesitates. "Maybe."

"Hey, 'Soo. Before I go, I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be in town on Friday for a party Chanyeol's cousin is having. I want you to come, and bring Baekhyun along, too."

"What are you planning?" He asks cautiously.

"I just wanna see you again? And I want to meet him. If he's anything like my boyfriend, then you've made the right decision to fall for him."

His wording strikes Kyungsoo with fear. "I haven't fallen for him. I just—I just like him."

"Whatever." The corner of his mouth twitches into a slight smirk. "Good night, Kyungsoo. I better see you Friday!"

"Jongin? . . Thanks."

A warm, easy smile crosses his lips. "It's no problem. Call me any time. I'm serious. 'Night, hyung."

He crawls back into bed and stares at the ceiling for approximately twenty minutes before sleeping again. Not long after the camping trip, Kyungsoo bought a pack of glow-in-the-dark stars and stuck them to his ceiling. They begin to fade, losing their phosphorescence as he falls asleep thinking about who they remind him of.

 

 

 

_SCENE IV._

 

Kyungsoo decides that asking Baekhyun to accompany him to a party after he's ignored him for a full week seems suspicious, and he's relieved to find out that Baekhyun had attended the same high school as Chanyeol and his cousin, Sehun, and that they'd been friends. So, when Chanyeol invited Baekhyun, Baekhyun called Kyungsoo and asks him the impending question instead.

"Sure." Baekhyun sounds surprised by his answer.

"Great. I'll, uh, see you there then."

"Let's just take the metro there together," Kyungsoo suggests.

"Cool. Yeah. Sounds good."

Their first phone call since the incident wasn't as awkward as Kyungsoo had foreseen. Still, Baekhyun seemed nervous. The ride is uncharacteristically quiet until Kyungsoo persuades Baekhyun to tell him about Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol's a really nice guy," Baekhyun says, easing into a brief introduction about All Things Chanyeol. "Me and him used to get into a lot of trouble back in high school, though. Detention was like our second home. Sehun's kind of a little shit but he's cool."

Kyungsoo is the type of person that tends to space out at parties and sit in the corner petting the host's cat. Sehun doesn't have a cat, however, and Baekhyun, Jongin, and Chanyeol aren't going to let him get away with being antisocial.

When they walk into the house, a lanky boy booms Baekhyun's name and bounds toward him like an excited Labrador, enveloping him in a hug. Kyungsoo assumes it's Chanyeol.

He hugs Kyungsoo next, throwing his arms around him like he's an old friend. Kyungsoo stiffens, unable to look over the taller boy's shoulder to see Jongin walking up to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Kyungsoo! Jongin's told me a lot about you!"

"Oh," he squeaks, slumping visibly when Chanyeol releases him. "I hope they were all good things."

"Of course," Jongin says smoothly, embracing his shorter friend much more elegantly and briefly than Chanyeol had. "I'm glad you could make it." When he pulls away, he turns to his boyfriend. "I told you not to tackle him," he chides.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. He just looks so cute," he says bashfully. Jongin knocks him on the temple with his knuckles.

"You must be Baekhyun," Jongin says, averting his attention to the aforementioned person. "Please treat Kyungsoo well."

Baekhyun sticks close to his hip. "I do."

"Honestly, Jongin, you sound like you're giving him your blessing," Chanyeol mocks, hanging off his shoulder. "Let's get this party started, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Baekhyun agrees, making his way to the kitchen bar. Sehun shares a house with two other people, Zitao and Yixing. Yixing and Jongdae are already sitting on one of the couches, arms wrapped around each other's waists. Chanyeol and Jongin settle on the same couch and Kyungsoo sits down with Sehun and Zitao on the couch opposite from them. Baekhyun returns with some kind of fruity-tasting mixed drink with too much grenadine for him and he sips it timidly through a straw. Baekhyun slides into place beside Kyungsoo; it's the closest proximity they'd been in since they'd kissed.

Chanyeol is an enthusiastic and attentive co-host, asking Kyungsoo questions about himself and passing him an abundance of soju bombs. Kyungsoo isn't a heavy drinker, but he finds that Chanyeol is almost as difficult to deny as Baekhyun, and conclusively downs every drink that's offered to him. After an hour passes they break out the bottle of tequila, and that's when Kyungsoo begins to feel a little light-headed. They talk about university, music, and movies and play drinking games like Baskin Robbins 31, a game of counting, and Shock, a more incoherent game of yelling (for when they're all considerably tipsy or drunk).

Kris, another guy from Baekhyun's high school, insists they should make use of Sehun's karaoke machine (which Kyungsoo wonders how he'd been able to afford), and Kyungsoo winds up belting out Korean ballads with Baekhyun and Jongdae. They even delve into trot music, which Kyungsoo, who is thoroughly wasted at this point, tragically dances along to. Sehun and Zitao retire early and seek refuge in their room (they'd been eyeing each other hungrily all night) and Jongdae and Yixing have started making out on one of the couches when Kyungsoo climbs up on the coffee table to continue his swaying.

"Kyungsoo, get down, you'll hurt yourself," Baekhyun frets, but Kyungsoo waves his hands in the air.

"I want to dance for you, Baekhyun." Why is he trying to ruin his fun?

Baekhyun sighs, apparently not nearly as intoxicated as his friend, and grabs him around the hips. Kyungsoo yelps as he's pulled off the table, his feet landing on solid ground. He leans into Baekhyun for support, suddenly dizzy from the movement, even though he'd been dancing just minutes before.

"I think it's time for you to go home, Kyungsoo," Jongin advises, coming up to them.

"Go home Kyungsoo, you're drunk," Chanyeol giggles, having had too much to drink as well. He hiccups, clinging to Jongin's arm to steady himself.

"I'm taking him home," Baekhyun reassures them, holding onto Kyungsoo's wrist firmly. Kyungsoo plays with the collar of Baekhyun's shirt, suddenly fascinated by it. The boy bats his hand away and he pouts.

"Baekhy _uuuuuu_ n," he whines, "I'm having _fun_. I like your friends. They're nice."

"It's late, 'Soo. Let's go." Baekhyun begins to tug him toward the door.

They say their goodbyes and share hugs in parting. Kyungsoo feels like he's being passed around in a daze, loath to let go of Baekhyun.

"Take care of him," Jongin says to Baekhyun.

"Yeah, you take care of yours," Baekhyun replies, nodding at Chanyeol. He thinks he hears him snicker; "Oh, he'll take care of me, all right. Good luck, Baekhyunnie."

"B _yyyeeeee_ ," Kyungsoo drawls, waving clumsily right before the door closes. He shivers in the sudden cold, inching closer to Baekhyun. The taller boy regards him almost warily.

"Kyungsoo, can you walk to the station?" he asks quietly, the pad of his thumb sweeping over his pulse on the soft underside of his wrist. Kyungsoo thinks that maybe his heartbeat jumps in that moment.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you," he slurs, digging his fingers into the dip of Baekhyun's shirt collar. Baekhyun removes his hand with a strangled noise, which Kyungsoo mimics in frustration.

Somehow they make it to the train station without Kyungsoo falling down or throwing up. Very gradually, Kyungsoo feels like he's sobering up, but it's probably just to make Baekhyun stop being so concerned about him.

"I can take care of my _self_ ," he snaps, rejecting Baekhyun's proffered hand as he boards the subway. Baekhyun shrugs, but still let his hand brush against the small of his back protectively.

It's late and their compartment is sparsely occupied. Kyungsoo drops down on the seat beside Baekhyun, falling silent. Whoever is left in their car exits on the first stop, and Kyungsoo leans over and tries to catch Baekhyun's lips.

"Kyungsoo," he hisses, jerking his head back so that Kyungsoo falters and misses his mark. "We're in public."

"There's no one here," he retorts, looking around pointedly. "Live a little."

The role reversal is unexpected, but it doesn't take long for Baekhyun to comply with a tiny whimper. After all, he's probably been waiting for something like this to happen for a while, right?

"Okay," he whispers.

He allows their lips to touch, almost feather-like in quality – tentative and innocent – before Kyungsoo presses back assertively. Baekhyun gasps against him, allowing Kyungsoo to mold his mouth around his thinner lower lip and suck it in.

Kyungsoo crawls onto his lap, straddling his thighs. The smaller boy slowly works his mouth open, feeling Baekhyun melt into the hard metal seat beneath him as he slips his tongue inside. This is definitely new territory. Kyungsoo explores his mouth while rocking his hips experimentally, a low moan stirring in the back of his throat at the sensation it brings. Baekhyun inhales sharply, grabbing and holding onto Kyungsoo's hips to keep him from moving them again.

"Don't do this, Kyungsoo," he warns, breaking away from the kiss. Kyungsoo puts his arms around Baekhyun's neck, his palms hot on his nape.

"What do I taste like," he murmurs, trying for something more sensual and sliding a hand down to clutch the front of Baekhyun's shirt. Their noses brush.

"Alcohol," Baekhyun says simply, kissing him again nevertheless.

They stumble into Kyungsoo's apartment, all tangled limbs, heated kisses, and wandering hands. After kicking off and nearly tripping over their shoes, Kyungsoo directs Baekhyun to his bedroom, pushing him back through the open door.

Baekhyun falls onto his bed and Kyungsoo climbs over him, nuzzling into his neck and peppering it with kisses. He doesn't notice when Baekhyun glances up in the dark room.

"You have stars on your ceiling," he comments.

"They remind me of you," Kyungsoo explains. He tries kissing him on the mouth again, but Baekhyun turns his face away, so he kneads his lips along his jawline instead.

"Kiss me," he says. Baekhyun ignores his demand.

Kyungsoo nibbles on his ear lobe before moving downward.

"I think I want you," he sighs, sucking a bright red mark on Baekhyun's porcelain skin.

"I think you're drunk, 'Soo," Baekhyun tells him gently, moving his hands to Kyungsoo's shoulders and rolling him off of him. Kyungsoo curls into his side, licking up his neck. "And you might regret it."

"I won't," Kyungsoo whines, but feels his eyes drifting closed as drowsiness overtakes him.

"Shh, sleep now," Baekhyun coos, stroking his hair to calm him.

Kyungsoo awakes to the morning's light streaming through the blinds and an empty bed. After a few seconds of consciousness, his headache hitting him like a bullet to the brain. He groans miserably, throwing an arm over his eyes and turning onto his side.

He had really let himself go last night.

Eventually he forces himself to get up and walk into the kitchen, resembling nothing short of a zombie. The strong smell of coffee enters his nostrils and he feels a wave of nausea, swaying on the balls of his feet.

"The trash bin's over there," Baekhyun says, looking at him from across the kitchen. Kyungsoo covers his mouth: half in shock, half to stifle an unpleasant noise.

"I'm not going to throw up," he says weakly.

"Good. Then come and eat your breakfast, handsome."

Kyungsoo is glad he doesn't have a mirror in his kitchen, because he really doesn't want to see his reflection and the state he's in. He doubts Baekhyun's compliment entirely.

"And I know where my own trash bin is, thanks," he adds as he sits down at the table, eyes falling on the steaming bowl of soup before him. It appears that Baekhyun had ordered hangover soup.

"I didn't know how much you'd remember." Baekhyun smiles ironically.

"I've never been that drunk before," Kyungsoo tells him. "I don't think I've ever even _been_ drunk before."

Baekhyun says nothing.

Kyungsoo blow on his spoonful with caution, lifting his eyes to the boy sitting across the table. He doesn't speak for a few seconds.

"We didn't . . . ? Did we?" Fear creeps up on him like a rising tide.

Baekhyun snorts softly. "Of course not."

Kyungsoo lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank god."

Baekhyun merely watches him, opting not to say anything.

The film studies major looks down at his Styrofoam bowl, stirring around a chunk of congealed ox blood. "You look . . . angry." He saws it into two. "I'm sorry."

Baekhyun gets up from his chair, moving over to the coffee maker. He brings back a mug of vanilla latte for Kyungsoo and two aspirin, setting them on the table. "I'm not angry," he says quietly. He ruffles Kyungsoo's hair sleepily. "Just tired."

"Yeah, _you're_ the tired one." He takes a sip of his drink, the foam leaving residue on his upper lip. Without a second thought, Baekhyun wipes it away with his thumb, letting it linger just above the curved line of his full upper lip. Kyungsoo freezes, watching him expectantly.

"Can I kiss you?" Baekhyun asks suddenly, and Kyungsoo nods, his jaw dipping only centimeters. Baekhyun leans over and cups the side of his face with his hand, tasting his coffee-laced lips and running the tip of his tongue across the top before drawing back.

"I'm going to go back home."

"Please," Kyungsoo says, hanging onto his the sleeve of his shirt. "Stay."

"I can't," he confesses, retreating to the living room. "You're still coming with me to the audition, right?"

"I won't miss it," he says.

"Good. See you then." He bites his lower lip and departs, leaving Kyungsoo alone in his apartment.

 

 

 

_SCENE V._

 

Their university is performing Oscar Wilde's play, _The Importance of Being Earnest_ , and Baekhyun is trying out for the roles of the two male protagonists. "I'll take whichever I can get, all though I have a fondness for Algernon," he says. He encourages Kyungsoo to try out with him, and all though Kyungsoo used to act in high school, he assures him that he's retired.

Kyungsoo sits in the auditorium while Baekhyun goes through his lines up on stage. He really has a talent for dramatics and getting in character, but apparently those who are well-versed in theater classes are better, and Baekhyun is assigned a minor role.

"This sucks," Baekhyun says, kicking a loose piece of concrete that had cracked off of the sidewalk as they wait for the train. "I thought I had it. Algernon, at least," he scoffs.

"It's okay," the shorter reassures him. "You did well. They're probably just biased."

"I wanted to be a star," Baekhyun pouts. They board the train once it arrives.

"I'm glad you didn't make it," Kyungsoo says after a few minutes. Baekhyun shoots him a look.

"What?"

"The characters don't fit you. You aren't a Bunburyer. You don't pretend to be someone you aren't." He isn't Jack Worthing, the main character who leads a double life, faking a brother and embodying said brother whenever he wants to switch to being someone else. He isn't Algernon, who delights in being paradoxical, and invents the imaginary Bunbury, using him as an excuse to get away from undesirable obligations. Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun's personality more than any of those characters'.

The RTVF major views him critically. "Isn't that what acting is, though, Kyungsoo? You're supposed to detach yourself from your self and assume someone else's personality – one that isn't your own."

"Still, it doesn't suit you."

"Is that how you say you like me better?"

Kyungsoo doesn't answer his question until they get back to his apartment.

"I like you more because you're real and I can touch you. Those characters are on a page, a script, a stage. Movie characters are trapped inside a screen."

His friend looks at him mutely, sitting on the couch where they'd watched their first movie together and shared their first kiss.

"You're just Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo grasps his hand tightly, threading his fingers through Baekhyun's tapered ones.

"The memories we have together aren't fabricated. I didn't dream them up. They weren't scripted or based off of some movie that isn't even relevant to real life. Now I can only fantasize about things that might actually happen." Gone were the wizards, the elves and the impossible daydreams. Last night he'd found himself growing bored of watching _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , which he never thought could be possible. He always got lost in the adventure, but his thoughts constantly returned again and again to Baekhyun, who had been sitting next to him. Thoroughly distracted, all he had wanted to do was kiss him.

He feels his throat tighten with the stress of all he'd just said.

"I think I need my inhaler," he breathes. A minute more and he would start wheezing.

Baekhyun retrieves his prescription refill from the table closest to him, glancing at the packaging before ripping it open. Kyungsoo fumbles with the new bottle of medicine, fitting it into the slot on his mouthpiece.

Baekhyun's voice.

"Huh. It's a placebo."

Kyungsoo looks up.

"What?"

He feels himself grow numb except for the rising feeling of suffocation in his windpipe.

"It's non-medicated. It isn't real."

Kyungsoo blinks in shock. He's been dependent on something that's fake for god knows how long.

The feeling of his throat being constricted intensifies.

He lifts the inhaler to his mouth when Baekhyun's fingers encircled his wrist.

"Hold on, I have something that'll work better."

The device falls from his trembling hand as Baekhyun presses his lips to Kyungsoo's. Almost immediately, Kyungsoo can't feel Baekhyun's lips on him as his body focuses in on the blockage of his windpipe and the inability to breathe. But just as quickly, he begins to relax. He inhales through his nose, filling his lungs with air. Baekhyun is still kissing him and he slowly kisses him back.

Baekhyun cups his jaw, tilting his chin back and Kyungsoo sighs softly into his open mouth.

Kissing Baekhyun is better than any placebo.

The light-haired boy wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and kisses his neck all over, soothing the affected area. Inch by inch he leans Kyungsoo against the couch, covering him with his body. They take their time, kissing the afternoon goodbye and drawing the curtain on their internal conflicts.

 

 

 

_SCENE VI._

 

"This is gonna get a NC-17 rating real fast," Baekhyun says, panting lightly as he hovers over Kyungsoo. They are breathless from kissing for what seemed like hours on Kyungsoo's bed, their shirts unceremoniously removed. The taller boy lowers himself enough to keep steady as he reaches down with one hand, palming Kyungsoo's hard cock through his sweatpants. He bucks his hips at the touch, growling out a moan.

Kyungsoo places his hand on the back of Baekhyun's neck and pulls him down, bringing their mouths together. Baekhyun pinches the skin on his hipbone and rolls his hips down on Kyungsoo's. The friction is delicious, but it isn't enough. Precum is already leaking through the thin material of his pants, and he wriggles out of them with Baekhyun's help. Baekhyun thumbs the head of Kyungsoo's cock, gliding over the slickness as he appreciates the sight of Kyungsoo breathing raggedly below him, his chest flushed and nipples perked. He bites one teasingly while fisting the boy's cock, causing Kyungsoo to cry out and arch his back up off the mattress.

Baekhyun trails kisses down his torso, gently biting the yielding flesh of his stomach and swirling his tongue on his hipbones. He takes Kyungsoo into his mouth, the younger's breath hitching as intense, warm wetness swallows his length. Mewling helplessly, he watches Baekhyun start a rhythm, sinking further down his cock with every bob of his head. A steadily growing heat pools in his lower belly, the muscles of his abdomen tightening and skin beaded with sweat. He's close, and Baekhyun senses it, pulling off with an obscene _pop_ and wrapping his fingers around his cock. He jerks him off with quick, expert flicks of his wrist, and Kyungsoo lifts his hips as a wave of pleasure courses through his entire body, bringing him to orgasm.

He spills over Baekhyun's fist, some cum splashing on Baekhyun's chest. He continues tugging at his cock, though much more slowly, squeezing until Kyungsoo is limp and pliant beneath him. Returning the favour, Kyungsoo angles his arm to stroke the older boy's cock, which is curved insistently against his belly. Baekhyun's breaths grow louder as he goes faster and starts rocking his hips, fucking into Kyungsoo's fist. The hurried pace of his thrusting stutters to a halt when he drops his head and groans into Kyungsoo's neck, coming on Kyungsoo's stomach.

After wiping the both of them down, Baekhyun collapses beside him on the bed, pressing his lips against the tender skin of his neck. That night, Kyungsoo thinks he slept the best he had in months. Before he falls asleep, however, he makes sure to gaze at the stars on his ceiling and the one at his side.

 

 

_END OF ACT II._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**THANK YOU FOR READING!**  
you can leave a comment here, on [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/5859.html?mode=reply#add_comment), or on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/comment/view_comments/826060).


End file.
